


Fethry Duck is good and deserves better than that, a rant

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, In-Jokes, Isolation, Jokes, Loneliness, Monologue, Other, Rants, Separation Anxiety, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I haven't been in this fandom for a long time. So I probably don't know what I'm talking about but Fethry is a good and deserved better. Look inside for my thoughts on the subject.





	Fethry Duck is good and deserves better than that, a rant

It had been 4+ years since he saw anyone else. He just was excited to discuss and discover something. Fethry just did not deserves to be treated like that. Not in my eyes at least. Sure, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck find him rather annoying and aren't interested in his interests. They didn't have to run all over the whole wide wild world to make him happy. They could have visited, called, or maybe even mailed over a few cards on holidays. 

Donald and Scrooge aren't evil for doing this, they did a bad thing to avoid getting roped in. I'm not asking for Fethry to live in the McDuck mansion, not that'd be against my plots. I just want better things for Fethry Duck. That's not too hard to ask for.

Here's some examples. 

•He could go on his own personal adventures with other family members or just other people. 

•He could make friends with someone, maybe someone we know just to keep everything contained. 

•Fethry could maybe find out Della is alive and back. Perhaps, talk to each other. I don't think he has found anything about that subject. 

•How is he since his episode? I really don't know that.

•Fethy and other family members, do any of them know where he has been since he disappeared for 4+ YEARS?

•He could start a new life living in Duckberg or maybe somewhere else with other people that will talk to him more than once in a blue moon. 

•Perhaps Fethry Duck could move in with the other science minded birds who exist, Gyro Gearloose might not be the best but Fenton Crackshell is just top notch. I doubt he'll hurt Fethry more than that worm living in the sea did. 

•Has Launchpad ever talked to Fethry? Seeing as he is taking off with Drake, I think, to do superhero stuff. I think we could get a quick view of Fethry's own superhero persona. 

He does, in fact, have a hero identity. It's basically Batman. 

•Heck, just drop Launchpad, Fenton, and Fethry into some kind of road trip. That sounds great, it could be useful to explaining the whole running noodle independent gag Launchpad has been having off and on off screen during episodes. 

•Fethry could help with getting Donald Duck back. I have no doubts on him being willing to help if he found out Donald was missing from the face of the earth. 

•Fethry Duck isn't the worst, most annoying, duck ever. Of the ducks outside of the family, there is many picks for worst. Why can't Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Fethry Duck just work out this? Why not have one story where they work out the situation maybe by doing something that shows off that silly, charming, funny, Fethry? 

•Fethry likes the ocean and Donald Duck. Donald Duck can really drive a boat. That's a common interest, right?

•Has Della Duck ever gone out to see one of Fethry's discoveries? Huey Duck and Fethry Duck do share some common grounds, so there's something. That's a research mission waiting to happen. 

•Let Fethry Duck be happy and in supportive relationships in general. 

That's my suggestions. 

How do you like my ideas for possible fanfics? Could they be improved on? Should I try this for another bird character? Would you like to see me try to fail horribly? 

Tell me, I am going to need all the improvement I can get my disgusting, little, fingers on. Or don't, that's your choice not mine. 

The End.


End file.
